


Safe Enough

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Aloeverashipping, BW Spoilers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Nacrene City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the light of recent events, Lenora Henderson finds that she will do anything to keep her world safe. Not just for her sake, but for her family's as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I am on an Aloeverashipping kick, why isn't there any more fanfic of these two?

Even after everything had settled itself back into position, Lenora Henderson wondered if they would stay that way. As she sat on her bed the following evening, her hands couldn’t keep themselves grasped around her usual book without trembling. 

She could feel it in her chest, in her heart, that something was up. That Team Plasma, as they had previously identified themselves as earlier that day, were nothing close to normal. Lenora felt that she had no choice but to feel suspicious towards them, even if all of their chaos had be halted for the time being.

Hawes could sense it too. As he placed his spectacles on the nightstand, he sat himself on the bed and nudged himself closer to his wife. 

“Dear, is something wrong? You’re not usually this quiet at night.” 

“I’m just getting a weird feeling, Honey,” Lenora told him. “A weird one, like something’s up.” It was easy for her to talk to Hawes, automatic, almost like breathing. “Those people, the ones who stole the skull, what do you think they wanted?” 

Hawes shrugged his shoulders, but he put an arm around Lenora, like he always did when she needed comforting. “I know how much you love that dragon skull, Dear, but we got it back. That Hilda kid got it for us. So why should we worry about what they wanted to do with it?”

“I’m just curious,” Lenora claimed. She closed her book and pulled her eyes away from it. Turning towards Hawes, she placed a kiss onto his lips, an action that was beyond normal for her. When she pulled away from him, she said, “You know me, Hawes, I’m always curious about things. Besides, what are we as human beings without our curiosity? Without a drive to know and learn?” 

.

.

.

In weeks, Lenora’s curiosity lead her to discover the answer to her question. Though, there was not only one solution to her earlier predicament. 

Eventually, she learned that Team Plasma had intended to steal the dragon skull in order to revive a legendary dragon-type Pokemon. It was all thanks to that girl from Nuvema town that their actions had been thwarted. 

That girl, the girl who called herself Hilda Whitmore, had grown a steady reputation as an opposer of Team Plasma. Reports of the girl having stopped their activities had been popping up all around Unova. It was very remarkable, especially for someone at her age.

Lenora remembered the girl. She had fought the young trailer in battle and accepted a fair defeat in a match that was a long time behind her now. 

Hilda was brilliant in battle, always on her toes, always thinking of and seeing ways to win. She was an idealist, Lenora believed, and in doing so, strived to rise above who she really was in order to be the person she wanted to be. She envisioned who she wanted to be in her mind and let that image motivate her in everything she did.

Hilda was a perfectionist in that way, perhaps a little unable to see the truth aside from the ideal, but her dedication to her mindset was something Lenora greatly admired. 

Lenora and the other Unovian gym leaders selected Hilda Whitmore of Nuvema Town to be the one to stop Team Plasma. It would be her who would protect the ideal world that everyone strived to create. 

Lenora called the girl to the Nacrene gym in order to give her the task. 

Hilda Whitmore had arrived at the Nacrene Museum to accept her task. Lenora explained the calling to her in great detail, and soon, she was placing the Dark Stone over into the hands of a 16-year-old girl. 

When Lenora told Hilda that she was counting on her to protect the world, there was a certain genuine nature to her voice. She wasn’t just speaking, every word she said was as true as the air she breathed. 

After Hilda had left the museum, Lenora came back home to Hawes and had dinner with him, just like she would every evening. As Lenora drank the ginger ale in her glass, Hawes helping himself to a glass of wine from a fancy bottle imported from Kalos, she let her mind wander and contemplated just how questionable the fate of the Unova region would become in the near future.

She hoped that in a few months time, when she and Hawes would welcome their first child into the world, the region would become a much more safer place. 

It just had to be.

.

.

.

On one evening, just as the Henderson family was locking the doors to the museum that they cherished deeply, a voice called out to Lenora. 

When she turned, the gym leader saw a face that she wouldn’t forget. A girl with blonde hair and green eyes had dashed up to the two at a breakneck pace. 

When Bianca Bellincioni caught her breath, she brought Lenora up to speed. It turned out that far away from them, all the way in Unova’s north, Team Plasma had been activating their final plan. 

They weren’t just planning to liberate Pokemon, they were planning on taking over the entire Unova region. Bianca told Lenora of all the trouble going on at the Pokemon League, and how Team Plasma would actually succeed if there wasn’t any back up there to provide Hilda with help. She had been running across the region, warning every gym leader she came across of the chaos and hoping that they would lend a hand.

Once she had digested the message properly, Lenora turned her head to Hawes. 

There was a look of worry in his eyes, one that Lenora hated to see. Trying her best to ignore that look and focus on what mattered, she opened her mouth to speak.

“I have to go.”

Hawes did not seem surprised at all. He let out a minute sigh, “I knew you would.” 

“And I knew you’d understand. That’s why I married you,” Lenora claimed. She stepped over to Hawes and kissed him, full on the lips, despite everything else going on. 

She knew that there was no stopping her in going, even with the life inside of her, and inevitably having to leave her best friend behind in their hometown, left to worry and wonder for the next few hours. Lenora wanted to go, she didn’t care about her swollen feet or backaches, she saw something else that was bigger than her, something more important. 

When they pulled apart, Hawes held her hand, “I love you, Lenora. Just promise me that you’ll come back, okay?” 

“I promise, Hawes. And I love you too.”

Bianca ran off quickly afterwards, perhaps towards Striaton City to warn the Striaton Trio about the chaos. Hawes went home and Lenora set her sights onto Unova’s north with haste in every step she took.

She knew that if she didn’t do something to intervene with Team Plasma’s actions, that the life growing inside of her would be forced to grow up in a world ruled by a king with an iron fist. The world she and Hawes were living in now was threatened, and now, the only thing it needed more than anything was protection. 

So she would do anything to give it just that.

.

.

.

At one point, Lenora was running up the stairs of a castle that she had never seen before, wondering what on earth she would see once she got to the top. At another, she was fighting with her Stoutland by her side to take down one of Team Plasma’s Seven Sages. There were points in time where the entire castle shook, causing the people inside to wonder what was going on. 

Hilda was up at the top of the castle, as far as she knew, and part of Lenora knew that whatever was happening, Hilda could be in control of it. 

When it was all over, it took some time for Lenora to truly stomach it. As she walked down the castle staircases, side by side with her fellow gym leaders, she couldn’t help but wondered what would happen next. 

The world was safe now, restored once more. Or was it? 

Would it be put into peril once more? Or were things truly safe and sound? 

Lenora stayed at an Inn in Opelucid City that night, avoiding the celebratory attitudes of Elesa and Chuck, and spending most of her wake hours wondering if she should call Hawes. 

.

.

.

When Lenora came back to Nacrene, she took a few days off work. Hawes understood, as well as the other museum employees. She didn’t need to specify whether it was because of the battle from the week before, or simply because her pregnancy was starting to make it hard for her to work. 

Lenora didn’t want to believe that yet, she wanted to stay working as long as she could before taking her maternity leave. She was barely halfway into her pregnancy, she had a few more weeks to go before having to stop working altogether. The bump on her stomach wasn’t as big as it was going to be yet, but any educated person could tell that Lenora was expecting a child just by looking at her.

But even then so, Lenora let herself enjoy her day off. Nacrene felt more serene that it usually did. As she looked into the sky on the pleasant day, the region seemed more at peace. 

That constant feeling of alertness, the one that had bothered Lenora all that time ago, was gone now. It all happened so fast; Plasma attempts to rise up against the region and gets taken down as quickly as they stood. 

It was an incredible, marvellous thing. 

In the evening, Hawes returned to their home like he always would. After he removed his coat and shoes, he found Lenora in their bedroom, sitting on their bed with her teal eyes focused on the window. 

The Unovian sky was turning dark, the setting sun changing the atmosphere into a pink hue. 

After a long day of resting and thinking, Lenora turned to Hawes when she heard him entering the bedroom. With a calm smile on her face, she patted the piece of bed beside her to invite her husband to sit as well. 

With a similar grin on his face, a subtle one that was beyond calming to look at, Hawes walked over and sat himself beside his wife. 

For a few moments, the couple spent some time in silence. There was so much on Lenora’s mind. Now that the world was safe, it felt easier to speak about the future. Things seemed more assured, more secure. When she thought about the world her first child would be brought into in a few months, that world would be a safe and ideal place for anyone born into it.

At last, the stars her family was under felt aligned.

Hawes put a hand on the bump on Lenora’s stomach. When she looked at him, she could tell that he was on the verge of happy tears. 

Because she was as well. 

The idea of Hawes and her finally being able to raise their first child put an overwhelming sense of relief in Lenora’s mind. She didn’t think it’d be a hard feeling to handle.

It seemed that Hawes had plenty to talk about too. What names he had been thinking about, which room in their home that they would renovate into a nursery, whether or not they would hire a nanny. 

It was all on his mind, but for now, as Lenora could feel tears welling up in her eyes, all she wanted Hawes to do was hold her hand.

Because the world finally felt safe enough to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> And later, Lenora and Hawes brought their first daughter into the world, named her Tessa Henderson, Lenora retired from being a gym leader to focus on her job as both a museum director and a parent, and they all lived happily ever after! 
> 
> I know that there's no mention of Lenora and Hawes having a kid in BW2, but who knows? It's never stated that they don't have a kid, so... yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, feel free to tell me about it. 
> 
> Have a nice day, k' bye.


End file.
